I've Got Your Back
by Rizzles29300
Summary: An aftermath of the Season 2 finale. Jane shot someone important to Maura. Will they be able to go back or is everything changed forever? Can they go through what's coming together? Can one of them be able to survive without the other? Multichapter story. T because of language and just in case things turn up more heated than I expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello guys! Welcome to my first fanfiction ever! So I'm a fanfiction virgin! Anyway, I've been meaning to write a fanfiction for Rizzoli and Isles for a long time but something always got in the way. But I did it finally and I hope you will enjoy reading it. This is basically an aftertake of the Season 2 finale and all the things that will happen between Jane and Maura. It's definitely not fluff - at least for now. Even if I wanted to end it with something other than Rizzles, I can't! Because they are adorable and I want them around me all the time, like bunnies and pancakes. English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I done. I would really appreciate it if you tell me about them. Reviews would be awesome. Oh, and this is going to be a multichapter story. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: All the shows and character based on and referenced to belong to their respective owners. No copyright infrigement is intended. I'm just borrowing them for fun. This material is an interpretation of an original story and it's a non-profit work. Any kind of resemblence to real life events, characters or settings aren't intended and in anyway, factual.**

Jane Rizzoli tapped her feet impatiently on the elevator floor. Her eyes wandered on the floor signs which now turned into -1. "Damn it!" Jane thought. The steel doors of the elevator opened with a tiny sound that irritated Jane. And that tiny "ding" was not the only thing that has been bothering her recently.

"Please don't let it be Maura," Jane thought silently hoping not to get trapped in an elevator with her best friend – no, former best friend. However, we can't always have what we want.

Maura dressed in her designer clothes as usual walked into the elevator. Texting with her phone, not realizing Jane was in there with her too. There was a little smile on her face. Then she lifted her head slightly to see who was standing next to her.

The moment she saw Jane, standing with her arms folded and staring at the elevator door like she can make them move faster, you could see her smile disappear. Though after a moment though, she turned back to her phone and put her smile back on her face like she didn't even realize Jane was there.

Jane looked at her and wondered who she could be texting with. She didn't know much about Maura's friends outside work and she never thought there were any. After all she never saw Maura with anyone else other than her colleagues and people she had introduced to her.

Maybe it was that Ian guy who left her broken-hearted to go to Africa. Jane had seen that Maura was off her game for a couple of weeks after that incident and therefore she didn't like Ian that much. Jane realized that Maura, even though she is the smartest person she would ever know, doesn't get the concept of love that much. Not that Jane was the person to talk.

She doesn't want to see Maura hurt because of Ian again. She doesn't want to see Maura get hurt at all. "Well Jane, you clever girl, you are the one hurting Maura right now," Jane thought silently to herself. Even though she had been trying not to think about that event for the past couple of weeks her mind wondered to the warehouse once again.

How she saw Paddy Doyle shooting that guy and how Dean was followed after him. Jane knew that Paddy would have shot her too unless she took action first. She wouldn't have done it otherwise. She knew even if he was a mobster, Maura cared about her biological father. She wouldn't have hurt him for Maura but there was nothing Jane could have done.

After being in the force for some time you can tell whether a person is going to shoot you or not. When you look at their faces, you can see who the master is; the gun or the person. And someone like Doyle is definitely a gun master and wouldn't hesitate to shoot.

She never realized that Maura would be mad at her until when she saw her at the hospital. Well of course she didn't want her help when waiting for the paramedics but Jane just thought that was the heat of the moment.

Jane could see herself running towards Maura at the hospital and trying to comfort her saying "It's going to be OK, Maura. It's going to be OK."

She could feel the hurt she had felt when Maura pulled her hands back from hers and said "I don't want you here."

Jane had just decided that Maura needed some time and then everything could go back to normal. Although, deep down she knew that there would be consequences.

She had tried to speak with Maura after a couple of days and explain her that she did what she had to do, that there was no other choice and that Doyle would have shot her too if she hadn't done something.

Maura didn't even listen to her, let along saying something back. She just walked away whenever Jane tried speaking to her and in the end Jane had given up. She had stop trying to talk to her.

Maura knew where to find her if she wanted to listen. Jane wasn't going to run after her all the time for doing something to protect her life.

And now it had been weeks; weeks of not talking to her best friend, someone so important to her. Jane was at her limit and she didn't care anymore that she shot Maura's father and Maura was upset with her. What hurt the most was that Maura could go on perfectly fine without Jane and on top; she could laugh and giggle at stupid text messages like a teenager.

Just at that precise moment Maura's phone vibrated and she let out a laugh…

Jane turned her head to look at her in disbelief. Maura looked at her too. She then shrugged her shoulders and went back to texting.

"_That's it!_"

Jane said and she pressed the stop button. The elevator immediately became a little gloomy and it halted between the first and the second floors of the Boston Police Department.

Maura lifted her head in utter disbelief.

"Detective Rizzoli, what do you think you are doing?" Jane let out a hysterical laugh.

"What am I doing? I'm trying to get you to talk to me! That's what I'm doing."

Maura tilted her head slightly to the right and looked at her like she was looking at a toddler who was making no sense.

"If I wanted to talk to you or even interact in any kind of activity that includes you I know how to do it. And yet I didn't do so in weeks. I wonder what makes you think that now would be any different."

Maura leaned in to press the stop button again but Jane caught her wrist.

"Detective Rizzoli! I'm asking you to let go of my wrist _right now_!" Maura said her voice fiercer than Jane has ever heard of it. But she had too much of it.

She had missed her best friend. She had missed the Maura she used to know, someone who blurted out scientific facts and a little socially awkward but at the same time kind hearted and generous and caring.

Jane kept holding on Maura's wrist like it was her last connection, her last tie to their friendship. But when Maura threw her a stern look, she went numb inside and let go of her wrist. She tried hard to control her voice so it won't crack and she spoke again with a cold voice.

"Maura. If you press that button, if you don't listen to me right now… _We're done._ Do you hear me? _Our friendship is over._"

She took a deep breath. She knew her voice was going to crack but it didn't matter anymore. At that moment nothing outside that door of the elevator mattered.

"So if you care about our friendship just a little bit, listen to me! I'm not saying let's go back to the best friends we used to be. Hell, I don't even know if we ever can go back to that! But if you want to remain friends then you let me explain! That's the only thing I'm asking from you."

"There is no need for me to listen to you, _Detective_. I know everything there is to know."

**A.N: So I'm guessing that if you came to this part, you enjoyed a little bit, thank you for that. And if you hated it but still kept reading I promise I will get better, and thank you for giving this story and me a chance. Please help yourself to the review section and have good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey everyone! Welcome back and thank you all so much for your amazing reviews! You made my day. Here comes the second chapter. We saw Jane's side but what about Maura? So in this chapter we have a chance to learn about Maura's feelings about everything. Enjoy!**

Jane watched not being able to do anything as her friend pushed the button and she just stood there when all she wanted to do was to stop her. The elevator moved while Jane stared at Maura. She didn't want to cry and at that moment it was _too damn hard_.

"I did what I had to do. I took the responsibility of my part and I tried to talk with her. But if she is so mad at me that she doesn't care about the friendship we had and she calls me_ Detective Rizzoli_, then fine. If she can walk out of this like nothing happened, then so can I." Though she knew that was only a consolation.

The "_ding_" sound echoed in Jane's brain again and Maura stormed out the elevator not looking back, trying to avoid the stares of the people looking at her and hoping not to burst out into tears right in front of them.

Jane didn't know what to do. She wanted her friend back and even though she was absolutely sure that she didn't have any fault and that it was a righteous shot, she wanted to apologize. She was ready to apologize for doing something right. And Jane had never been ready to that.

"But for Maura, I'm ready to do _anything_."

Jane Rizzoli was not an emotional person. Being one of the few women in her work place, she learnt to keep her emotions on hold. This made a huge difference in her career and she never felt regretful that she did it. However, as she now realized walking out of the department and stepping into a rather chilly Boston afternoon, this made her more vulnerable. At this moment she didn't know how to deal with her emotions or put her them on hold.

"If this" Jane thought "is not an emotional situation than I can't imagine what is."

She wanted her mind away; away from all the crazy things that she had no control on. She wanted to forget that Maura was mad at her. She wanted to forget about everything and everyone. But most importantly she wanted to forget that she was mad at herself. There is only one place, she realized, that would give her that relief.

Maura Isles couldn't even remember why she had come to the second floor to begin with. The only thing she could remember was the words she had just heard from Jane. "Do you hear me? Our friendship is over." She sniffed and went into the washroom to pull herself together.

She opened the tap and stared at the running water, placing her hands firmly on the edges of the sink, her mind tracing over every line that had been said, that _hadn't_ been said in that elevator.

Maura didn't know what to do. And frankly, that didn't happen to her much. She didn't know how things came to this point. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know.

She had never expected that something like this could have happened in that warehouse. She remembered that ominous chill that run through her spine when she saw Doyle standing there with a gun in his hand. She was able to bring back only a blurred memory of seeing Agent Dean get shot but she couldn't bring herself to blame Doyle. She could understand that he was worried for her and that he was tense, waiting for an unexpected danger to show itself any moment. She felt sure that he wouldn't have shot Jane because Doyle knew that Maura cared about her.

Never would she have thought that Jane could have done what she did. The Jane knew, the Jane who was always there to protect her and be there for her when no else was and make her laugh when all she wanted to was to sit down and cry, would never have shot her father.

The Jane she knew would think twice before doing something. The Jane knew would know the importance of that man, even if he was a criminal, to Maura.

The Jane she knew would cared about Maura's feelings.

The Jane she knew would have thought about her before shooting Doyle in that warehouse, cold-bloodedly.

Maura looked at the mirror and realized an interesting truth. What hurt the most right now wasn't that Doyle was shot and was in the hospital. It was that Jane had put the job in front of her. She knew that Jane's job was really important to her and that it was a big part of her life.

Maura surely didn't know much about being best friends. What she did know was that it meant something. It meant that having someone you could trust no matter what, someone who would look after you no matter what, someone who would not only think for themselves but also think for _you_.

She had been ready to give Jane that, just as she had expected her to do the same. She had been ready to give up a lot in her life for Jane if needed. She had just thought that Jane cared about her that much too. She had thought that Jane would have said "How will this affect Maura? This man is her only connection to her biological family. How will she feel about me going all Jane Rizzoli the Super Cop and shooting her father?"

Apparently being Jane Rizzoli the Super Cop was more important to her. What it may be let it be.

But she thought that she was important to her too. She thought Jane cared about their friendship more than she did about being a detective. "Well that turns out to be a wrong hypothesis," she said with a sarcastic laugh, not being able to keep tears from coming down her face, travelling down her features and dripping on to the sink.

Sure as the Chief Medical Examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts she couldn't – and wouldn't – want Doyle to escape from justice. However, she firmly believed that Jane's shot was not righteous and that she was worried that Doyle would escape again, leaving her endless questions from authorities to deal with.

And of course, she didn't want her friendship with Jane to be destroyed. She was her best friend, maybe her only friend. She was one of the few people who accepted her as who she was. However, after all that happened she felt like she couldn't trust Jane anymore.

What if she put her job in front of her again? What if she got pushed aside with all the things that were more important to Jane than she was? What if her trust got crushed again to the ground, leaving no one but Maura, herself to pick them up?

**A.N: Thank you for reading. I was a little off my game in this chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it. And don't feel pressure or anything but when I read you guys reviews I'm like... HURRAY! REVIEWS! So please continue make me euphoric, if you know what I mean.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Okay first things first, thank you all so very much for all your awesome reviews and support. You guys rock! So here comes another chapter. There** **is a surprise waiting for you. Not chocolate though, apologies. It's a bit long than the other ones. Enjoy!**

"I guess this is how much I mean to you, Jane. I guess this is how much you care." She put her hands under the ice cold water and felt it sending shivers down her spine.

She came back to the world by the cracking sound of one of the stalls. There was a blonde officer standing, leaning against the stall looking at her with guilty but at the same time wondering eyes.

Maura didn't think she saw her before but she resembled someone she knew. She threw a quick glance at her ID badge and saw that she was Officer Jessica Bonner. She tried the recall where she heard of her and decided that she must have been the officer sitting behind her in the "Connect, Protect and Respect" class.

The officer had green eyes and short blonde hair in a stylish spiky cut. Maura, realizing she was standing there with her tear washed face staring at her, quickly grabbed a tissue and dried her face trying to smile to decrease the awkwardness of the situation and judging by the look on her face, failing miserably.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't come out before but you really looked like you need some time alone." Maura didn't say anything wondering how much she said aloud of what she was just thinking. The silence was disturbing so she just blurted out what question came into her mind.

"You looked?"

The officer turned her green eyes to the floor like a little child caught doing eating cookies before dinner. "Well you ran the water for so long, I wondered who you were. So, I peaked under the door. Sorry." Maura smiled.

"No, it's ok. I would have done the same thing probably. I wish you would have warned me, though.

A questioningly raised eyebrow…

"According to a research a typical individual in the United States uses 500 liters of water and considering the amount of water reserves we have left that amount should really be decreased by the help of everyone.

Silence…

"And thank you for giving me time to get myself together."

Officer Bonner tilted her head and chuckled.

"It's kind of amazing that you know that and no problem. We all know what you guys are going to through." This time it was Maura's eyebrows that were raised with a questioning look. The officer went back to that toddler look again which Maura thought was a little cute.

"Oh shoot. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry; it's really none of my business."

Maura shrugged. "Everyone knows words go around fast here. Not surprised at all." She sighed silently. "And I don't mind people talking behind me you know. I had that in almost every part of my life. Although when it is interfering with my professional life…"

"I imagine that must be hard. You and Detective Rizzoli can't help but see each other around all the time."

Maura shrugged again, not liking talking to an officer she had only seen around a couple of times about such personal matters and just as she was thinking to find an excuse to leave her phone vibrated.

She immediately checked to see if it was that funny doctor from the New England Journal of Medicine that she had contacted about something that had been in her mind for quite some time and she was puzzled to see that it was from Detective Korsak.

"Excuse me but I'll have to leave. It was nice talking to you Officer Bonner."

"It was nice talking to you too Dr. Isles. Have good day."

"Thank you."

And Maura left the bathroom wondering what the "There is something I'd like to talk with you Doc," message meant.

"From earth to Jane…"

Jane shook her head and took a couple of second to remember where she was and what she was doing. She saw Frost standing in front of her with a sweaty red shirt and a dark blue towel hanging from his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I be in gym?" Jane snapped back at him.

"Yeah, you can be in the gym. Honestly, I think you are in the gym more than me. But I've never seen you here during lunch break."

Jane, increasing the speed of the treadmill she was working on, shot a glance at Frost.

"Frost?"

"Yeah Jane?"

"Fuck you."

Frost chuckled and said "Well, someone's pissed off," as he set up the treadmill next to her to a slow pace.

"Mind your own business, Frost." Jane said really not wanting to talk about Maura again, staring at the television in front of her. She didn't want to cry in front of Frost. Though, she knew that he wouldn't mention it ever again.

That was what she liked about Frost the most. He knew what to talk about and when. He knew that Jane could be teased about some things but at the same time some were off the limits. Jane had shared with him quite everything, he was her partner. _Almost_ everything, to be clear. Maura was the one she shared absolutely everything even when she didn't want to share them.

"Jane, you know you can talk to me right?"

"He is never going to give up, is he?" Jane thought, rolling her eyes and looked at Frost, wearily.

"Frost, you know that you can borrow one of my dresses if you ask nicely, right?" she chuckled and Frost put on a sly smile. "Oh so you do actually have dresses."

"Stop talking please."

"Ok, back to the point. There is something that is bothering you so clearly and yet you won't talk about it even when you know that I'm the safest vault in Boston." He tilted his head slightly. "In my dictionary, that could only be about one person."

Jane turned her head back to the screen, not wanting to open up the topic at all. Although she couldn't help but wonder if it would make her more comfortable.

"Is she still mad at you?

"I wish for once when I say mind your own business, you would actually mind your own business, Frost."

"Oh come on Jane! We have been partners for almost two years. We trust each other with our lives every single day. I know you. Having Doctor Isles mad at you must be tough. We all know how close you guys are and even if you don't want to talk about it with me, talk it with someone. I don't know with Frankie or Mrs. Rizzoli…."

"Frost. If you tell a single word about all this to Ma…"

"I'm a dead man."

Jane stopped the treadmill, staring at the floor, trying to organize her thoughts so that they would make sense. Sense, she noticed, was not an element in all this mess.

Then she dried the sweat rolling down her face with her towel and got comfortable on the chest press machine, ready to work out again until she could feel the burning sensation in every single part of her body.

Frost turned all serious, quite different than his usual smiley and quizzical look.

"Just before you start I want to say one last thing. And this one thing I'm sure of.

You two are going to make it through. You always do."

**A.N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going a little slow but good stuff is on the way, I promise. Frankly, when I first started writing this fic I thought that it would take up to four or maybe five chapters but the more my mind searched for topic the more it got overwhelmed with ideas. I'm going to select the best ones for you guys but if you get bored do stop me! Reviews rock my world! Keep safe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey guys! So, yesterday I was thinking about what to write and I realized that Rizzoli and Isles is actually a crime show. That was a surprise. Anyway, so I sat down and wrote a five page crime conspiracy and just what I had in mind. It was more like a mapping of the event and it turned out to be more awesome then I thought it would. Things are gonna get real excited, don't give up on me yet. Oh and I've had some questions about Officer Bonner. Is she a love interest or is she a friend? Is she even gay (Well not much questions on that actually, most of you have a pretty good idea on her sexuality!) Don't ruin the fun people! Not knowing is the best part. Even I don't know. No, that's a lie, I know if she's a love interest or a friend but just wait and see guys! And finally, I won't be able to write for like five days so here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Over here Doc!" Korsak call out to Maura who now arrived at the café. Her eyes wandered to the direction of the sound and she recognized Korsak sitting at a table all by himself, drinking a cup of coffee. She sat down against him, placing her hands on the table, looking at him with questioning eyes.

Korsak and Maura had a different kind of friendship. They were not very close or intimate and they didn't interact much other than the times when they were hanging out with Jane and Frankie and Frost. But they had this other type of communication where they didn't feel the need to verbalize their thoughts. They pretty much know what the other one was feeling.

Maybe this was a result of two very observant personalities. Korsak was a homicide detective and reading people was something he was really good at. And Maura… Well, she was a genius.

"How can I help you Detective?" Maura said with a thin smile.

Korsak took a deep breath as if he was not sure about doing this. But he must have decided for it because a moment later he said:

"I just wanted to talk about Jane if that's ok."

Maura's face immediately fell. She should have predicted this. Korsak was probably going to try and convince her that Jane didn't do anything wrong. Maura wasn't sure that she could handle any more conversations like this. But being the well-taught doctor she was she took a deep breath and said:

"Go on."

Korsak looked a little relieved like he was expecting her to kick his ass for saying such thing. Maura wondered if she really became that agitated.

"Look Doc. I know that you and Jane are at fall out and I would understand if you didn't want to talk to me about this at all."

Maura nodded hoping he would get her signal and this conversation would end before Maura lose it again but she had pulled the plug and there was no stopping now.

"But I just wanted to say that we really do care about Jane but we care about you too. There are no sides in this. There are you and Jane. We can give all sorts of ideas and advices to you two but in the end you guys are the ones that are going to decide whether you want be together or not. So this may not exactly be my place to talk but I've known Jane for a long time. Since she was in the academy…"

Korsak took a deep breath and continued.

"I've seen her go through a lot of horrible things. We both did and she survived from every single one of them. She survived and through the steps of her struggles you were always there. You were always there and that kept her going. You mean a lot to her and I'm sure she means a lot to you. So think again Maura. Think again."

Maura could feel her eyes swelling up with tears. She blinked rapidly to stop them from going down. She was not much of a crier but recently everything was making her cry and she hated it.

"Thank you, Vince. If you'll excuse me…" she said and left the café without waiting for an answer. This was too much and she was feeling overwhelmed with all the emotions she felt.

She didn't want to go the bathroom; she didn't want to get on the elevator. She wanted to go outside and get some fresh air. She quickly raced down the stairs, got her purse from the office and went outside.

Usually she would try meditation or yoga but she didn't feel like she would be able to concentrate on those. So instead she decided to go to the park to analyze all that had happened in a crazy speed and decide what her next move would be.

"She doesn't want to see me Frost. She doesn't want to listen to me; she doesn't want to be around me at all, if possible. I can see it in her eyes."

"Nah, that's not true."

Jane threw him a "Really Frost!" look as he dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Ok. Maybe a little bit true but that doesn't mean it will go on forever."

"Frost, tell me again why they let you to be a detective."

"Jane if you keep that up Doc is not going to be the only one pissed at you, you know."

Jane smiled, knowing how being a detective was always a soft point for Frost, especially one without a very strong stomach.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she said and everything was quite for a while except the panting of the officers working out in the gym and the voice of the news reporter, which sounded like a murmur.

"What are you going to do about it?" Frost asked.

"If she won't listen to me once, there is not much I can do."

Just as she was thinking about telling him what happened in the elevator her phone rang. She really didn't want it to be a homicide. She, at least, wanted to sleep over the conversation they had before seeing or talking to Maura again. She took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Rizzoli."

Ten minutes later she was sitting on a bench staring at the pond, which was surrounded by birds. She was oblivious to all the noise and people around her. She had shut herself off and was now trying to listen to her inner self.

Deep down she knew that Korsak was right at some points. She had been there for Jane and Jane had been there for her too. But when she did that move, when she literally shot her father, her trust was shaken.

She was not sure if Jane would be there for her, she was not sure that Jane wouldn't betray her trust again and that doubt hurt her the most.

She knew that Jane would have gotten everyone out of that warehouse safely. No one would have gotten hurt but there was a great risk that Doyle would be at large again and Jane hadn't taken that risk for her.

Maura wondered what she would have done if she was stuck in the same situation and she knew that consequences wouldn't matter much to her. For that, she blamed herself. She blamed herself that she had trusted Jane more than she should have.

After a few minutes her phone rang, pulling her out of her pool of thoughts.

"Isles."

The crime scene was in an alley forgotten except for some homeless people who only visit the place in night time. Jane and Maura arrived at the crime at the same time. Jane was a little hesitant whether she should speak to Maura or not and she could feel the same feeling vibrating from her. So she took a deep breath and said:

"Hello, Doctor Isles."

"Hello, Detective Rizzoli."

The two women walked toward Frost and Korsak who were waiting for them at the end of the alley. The alley was really bumpy and Jane could see that Maura was having trouble with her high heels. As they continued forward Maura stumbled and Jane caught her arm preventing her from falling face down.

Though after Maura found her balance, she immediately let go of her and murmured "Guess wearing high heels to a crime scene is not a good idea after all."

Maura threw her one of those looks when someone made a comment on the way she dressed. She knew that Jane was always looking for an opportunity to do this. "Well at least one of us should look fashionable."

"Think of how bad it would look for Boston Homicide if one of the victims came back to life and saw us in _this_ clothing." Jane said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, Detective Rizzoli fourteen people are believed to come back from death after, this far and there are cases where the body weakens its pulse and brain activities to minimal and this may cause the person to be confused to be dead."

"Thank you Doctor Isles. That was the _most_ enlightening." Jane said and resulted in a chuckle from Frost. Though after Korsak shot him a deadly glance he immediately went serious.

"This is Allan Russel, 35. Some garbage collectors were passing by the street and they found his body dumped here. I asked them some questions but they don't seem to be related to the issue at all. I told them not to leave the city for twelve hours just in case."

Jane put her gloves and knelt beside the body. "Was there anything else on him?" Frost shook his head. "No. There weren't any wallet or other belongings. It was like someone wanted us to learn who he was."

Jane looked at the victim's face thoroughly. "His lips are really blue. Maybe he was strangled." Maura cleared her throat, kneeling beside the body as well. "If you will let me do _my_ job, Detective…"

Jane rolled her eyes. Maura examined the body for awhile. "Rigor mortis hasn't set yet so it couldn't have been long before the body was dumped here. I don't see any marks that would cause strangulation but I couldn't know without further testing."

Frost who has been accessing his record on his tablet computer called out "Hey Jane, you might want to hear this."

"Our victim got out of a maximum security prison six months ago. He was in for his _most recent _murder of Adam Gallagher. It says here that he was persecuted for 20 years but they let him out a year earlier from good behavior."

"How many killings does he have?" said Jane trying not to show her discomfort caused by the mention of a murderer out of a maximum security prison. Maura, too, who couldn't help but feel the discomfort immediately noticed that Jane was thinking about Hoyt but there was nothing she could do, not at this point at least.

Frost eyes grew a little wide.

"It says here that it is about fifty but they believe most of them are mob related."

"I hate these cases." Jane murmured. Korsak nodded in agreement.

"Hello, Detective Korsak," someone called from behind as a blonde officer walked into the alley. Frost and Jane looked at each other while Korsak's eyes sparkled with recognition.

"Jane, Frost and Maura this is Officer…"

"Jessica Bonner." Maura completed his sentence earning a weird look from both Frost and Jane. Maura kept continuing with the examination but she could feel the stare from now three of them. No, four actually. She didn't want to explain how they met but she didn't want to go vasovagal and faint so she ran that brilliant mind of hers really quickly.

"We met at… Umm… Connect, Protect and Respect class! Yes that is where I know her from," she said thinking that was a close call. She didn't want Jane to think that she had just found another friend and was moving on fast.

Everything was doing fine on her side until she looked at Officer Bonner's eyes and saw a disappointed look. Maybe she was mad at her because she hadn't honestly – No, completely – introduced her to the detectives.

"Anyway, she is going to be helping us on this case to study for her detective exam," said Korsak, he was really hoping that Jane wouldn't be too harsh on her. Every female in the force knew that Rizzoli never separated them from the other sex. Nobody had complained about it much, except a few who had become cops for the shiny badges.

"Oh, great!" Jane thought sarcastically.

"Oh, great!" Maura thought nervously.

"Oh, great!" Officer Bonner thought happily.

**A.N: It's going to be legen - wait for it - dary! Just keep hanging in there! What do you guys think about this chapter? Please let me know. Reviews are the like Pokemon to a fanfictionist! Gotta catch 'em all! Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Hey everybody! I'm back. Thank you all for your reviews. Apparently no one likes Bonner and to tell you the truth, I don't like her much either but the plot needs her. I tried to rearrange it so everyone will be happy and in the end hopefully, we are going to be puking rainbows. So just bear with me guys! Enough talk, let's get to the good part!**

"Did anyone fill you in?" Korsak asked. Officer Bonner nodded. "They told me about it on the way. Allan Russel, 35. He got out of prison recently. Possible mob member."

"What do you think our next approach should be?" Jane asked wanting to test her skills immediately.

Maura, not lifting her head from the liver temperature started talking suddenly. "He has been killed approximately one and a half hour ago." She lifted her eyes to meet Jane's. "_I _would probably look into his cell-mate and learn who would want revenge from him."

"Great job, _Officer_ Isles! Maybe _you_ should be the one taking the detective exam!" Jane said rolling her eyes.

"I would do that too, as a matter of fact," Officer Bonner replied, not liking the way Jane was talking to Maura.

The brunette this time turned to the officer "What exactly would you do, Officer? See if the cell-mate knows anyone who would want revenge?" Korsak started coughing loudly, trying to tell Bonner to back off and earning a chuckle from Frost.

Even if Bonner did get the signal she didn't back off. "Yes, I would do exactly that, Detective."

Jane smiled for a moment then got all-serious. "Well Officer, like you said our victim is a possible mob member. Do you know how much people want him dead?"

Korsak sensing that Bonner wouldn't back started coughing more loudly. Jane, of course, knew what he was doing and she couldn't help but mock him.

"Gee Korsak! Do you want a cough syrup?"

Bonner lifted her eyebrows. "So what would our next approach would be, Detective? Do we just sit and hope the murderer turns himself in?"

Jane knew that she was going to have so much fun. "Why, of course that is what us detectives do _all the time_."

Korsak cleared his throat more seriously, giving her the signal to stop this time. Jane knew Korsak way better than Bonner and she got the signal, not that she needed one. She knew exactly how much she should push the buttons and where she should stop and that was one of the qualities that made her successful at what she does.

"Like I said, there are probably hundreds of people who would want our victim dead but we can still go talk to the cell-mate to see if he knows anything special that could help us with the investigation. Meanwhile Doctor Isles will perform an autopsy on him to find out if there are any secrets in his body that could only be find out by science."

She knew that Maura liked her showing respect to science and she just wanted to see if she had that tiny smile on, like she always had had on such cases. Jane looked at her from the corner of her eye and even though there was no smile this time, seeing a little spark on her eyes was enough for Jane.

No matter how much Jane tried to convince her to distance herself from Maura, her mind kept wondering to her. She didn't like this but there was nothing she could do.

Maura stepped up and said, "You will have the full autopsy report as soon as possible, Detectives." Then she left without saying anything more.

One of the crime scene technicians called out to them. "Detectives, did you see this?" He was holding a plastic bag in his hand.

"Where did you find that?" Korsak asked.

"It was behind one of these boxes. It looks fairly new to me."

"Send it to the crime lab and check if there are any fingerprints we can match to our victim." Frost said.

"Well, that seems to be all there is to look into here," Jane said covering the whole alley with her gaze once more. There seems to be nothing more than empty boxes and occasional rats running from here and there.

"Frost and I should go check out the cell-mate," Jane said. She knew that this was probably worrying Korsak and Frost but she was so not going to be afraid of high security prisons for the rest of her life because of some dead scumbag.

Frost nodded and murmured "Yeah, ok." Korsak knew that Jane was holding a little back from him whenever something that made her remember Hoyt happened and after trying to convince her that it was ok he had stopped trying at all, earning Jane's appreciation.

"Officer and I will go back to the department and see if anything useful from the results will come up."

They went to their separate ways.

"Allan Russel," said Jane her voice loud and clear. She stared at the man sitting in front of her, in an orange uniform. He had the looks of a typical psychopath's.

Frost and Jane were on the one side of the cafeteria table and the man was sitting right in front of them, his hands and legs chained together and cuffed to one of the bars. There was a wicked smile on his face that showed his yellowed teeth and insanity in his eyes blue eyes.

They both knew that he was going to be hard to crack. The man had nothing to lose including his soul. And if he ever got the chance to find his way out of the bars then there was no stopping him.

"Allan Russel. He has been your cellmate for almost eighteen years. Do you really think that pretending not to know who he is will work out for you Ivanov? Or should I say Boris?"

The man growled a little at Jane. She was trying to figure out the right buttons to push. They needed to take their time with this guy.

"He is dead, did you know that? He is lying on one of our autopsy tables and we're going to ask you some questions about him and you're going to answer them, isn't that right?" Jane said her voice not loud but fierce.

Ivanov's smile grew wider. He spoke, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Oh. You're one of my favorite type. So ferocious, in control… If we had met before I would have some fun with you. Oh, so much fun."

His voice was harsh and it hurt your ears when you heard him but you could still feel the vibrations of sickness in it.

Jane looked him right in the eye, not avoiding meeting his gaze. "Where did Allan go?" she asked. "I presume there are come sick clubs for people like you."

"Hmm… That would only be fair."

This guy was getting on Frost's nerves. He never liked questioning psychopaths. The way they talk, the way they look around them, they way they think that they have the most brilliant mind in the world. Everything about them got on Frost's nerves.

"But enough about me… Let's talk a little about you. What do you like in a man?"

Frost leaned in and slammed his hand on the table. "Answer the question!"

Jane kept her gaze straight.

Ivanov let out a low chuckle. "Only if you ask nicely."

"Answer the. Goddamn. Question" said Jane not losing her cool unlike Frost. The more someone got on her nerves the calmer she became.

He chuckled again. "I suppose that would be the nicest you'll get." He took a deep breath. "And since you asked so nicely, I'm going to give you what you want."

"There is this mob like gang where every murderer or rapist goes when they are released. I don't know where it is…"

His smile that hadn't disappeared since the beginning of their talk grew wider.

"Not yet."

**A.N: So that's it for this chapter. I'm almost done with the next chapter so it's going to be out no later than tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it, I know no excitement or fluff, kinda dull chapter. Anyway, reviews are my support for this fanfiction. Keep 'em coming! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Hey everybody! Thank you all for your reviews. There were somethings that I had to deal with but I promise the updates will more frequent. This chapter is kind of the starting point of our main plot line. We will look more into whole Maura and Bonner thing more in the next chapters and I'm glad you have question. We will wait and see together. Little more patience guys! Enjoy!**

Jane's face didn't even flinch at the crucial information given. In all her years as a cop she had never heard even the existence of such a mob and she was sure that even Cavanaugh hadn't heard it.

"Where is it?"

"Oh. I wish I knew. I could take you to them. They would really like someone like you."

Frost was leaning in again but Jane stopped him with a light move of her hand under the table. She could see in his eyes, no matter how much he tried to hide it, that he really didn't know where the mob was based and that alone was a point of disappointment to him.

"Who would want Allan dead, Boris?"

"I can imagine quite a few people."

Jane put a smile on her face that was famous for giving discomfort.

"Oh I can imagine quite a few people myself but is there anyone special Boris? Anyone known for the desire to make Allen disappear from the streets forever?"

She knew that she had a hit the moment Ivanov's eyes sparkled with recognition but he wouldn't say anything. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Not someone I would know."

He got to his feet. "I suppose this conversation is over. It was a pleasure meeting with you Detective."

The guard moved towards Ivanov but Frost stopped him. He could sense that Jane was on to something.

"Sit down." Jane said. He smiled and sat down again.

"What's his name?"

He pretended that he was oblivious to what she was talking about. "What do you mean what's his name?"

He pouted his lips. "It would really hurt my feelings if you are trying to implicate that I lied."

Frost came closer and he whispered. "Oh believe me, she doesn't give a damn about your feelings."

Jane, who had been sitting on the edge of her chair, leaned back. She tilted her head slightly and eyed his smirking face once more. All her instincts were reassured. He knew something and he was keeping it back.

"I can get you a deal." That was a lie.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't chance the fact that I don't know anything." That was a lie too.

There was only one way to get him to talk. Jane had seen enough murderers in her life to know that there was one significant feeling that kept them going. Arrogance.

They all thought that they were smarter than everyone. The cops and the people, no one was higher than them. They never considered the possibility of being the weak one and they always underestimated others. There was nothing left to do but break that confidence. It would take a while but they would definitely learn something.

Frost was thinking the same and he looked at Jane. She nodded her head and Frost slowly walked behind the man.

Most serial killers were nothing in their pasts. They were like ghosts; they were invisible, they could be the guys who you walked past everyday and didn't even notice. They were normal, ordinary.

They thought that if they stayed normal and mind their own businesses the system wouldn't harm them. The system, to tell the truth, is cruel than any person can ever be. The system would digest them without even having a doubt. They would suffer simply because they were too normal to survive in this world.

Then comes an igniter. A friend would die, someone would curse at him without even looking at his face, someone would ignore him unaware of what his actions may cause and they evolved. They evolved into something insane and wicked and monstrous. They evolved into something abnormal.

However, there is another type of serial killers. These ones are the clichés, if you will. These are the ones that tortured small animals; these are the ones who were born as killers. They enjoyed seeing other people in pain. It was the only way that they can feel any pleasure, seeing other people suffering. Other than that there was only one feeling that they possessed in their souls: Arrogance.

"What was the name of the cop that caught you Boris?"

"I don't think that is related to our topic, Detective." Jane knew that she had hit a soft spot once more. Almost all psychopaths detested the ones that caught them for being smarter and some of them even tried to take revenge.

"What, you don't want to talk about how your brilliant plans failed and you just became a failure stuck in a cell?"

No answer.

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine by me, if you don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about your victims. I know that you were a rapist, at first."

Ivanov's eyes sparkled when his mind wondered back to his victims and that alone made Jane want to punch him in the face right there.

"Oh yes. That we can talk about," he said, the pleasure he was experiencing written all over his face.

"It didn't really surprise me that you turned out to be a rapist bastard."

"It didn't?"

Frost sensed that Jane was getting somewhere and he just got more alerted.

"No, not really. Someone like you, a coward, would not surely go after men. You went after young girls, who didn't know how to defend themselves. You made it easy. You ran away from the challenge. You chickened out."

Jane didn't look anywhere but only inside his eyes, letting him see the disgust and hatred in them. For a second she looked away to read his body language and noticed that his hands that had been perfectly still since the beginning of the interrogation were now curled into fists.

"You were a coward, you still are and you will always be one," she said letting every single word sink deep into his brain.

Ivanov leaned in a bit. Frost placed his hands on his shoulders, letting him know that the game was on.

"You are just a fucked up little guy who tries to feel powerful by raping people that are not even his equals."

"Shut you're goddamn mouth, woman! You know nothing about me." He had cursed for the first time since the beginning of their conversation and Jane was pretty surprised that she got to him this quickly.

"Oh I know pretty about scumbags like you! I see people like you all the time. I see how much of a loser you are and how you try to look big and tough but inside you are _nothing_."

"I've killed 50 people. I've done more than you can ever imagine doing and you are calling me a coward sitting across me just talking nonsense. How brave of you Detective!"

"Yeah I guessed that you switched to murder."

Jane leaned in a bit, signaling Frost that she was ready to go all-in.

"I can guess a pretty good reason why you stopped raping.

Tell me. When did you become impotent?

Ivanov jumped from his seat, pulling his chains so hard that a line of blood showed up on his wrists. Frost pulled him back to his seat, using all the strength he had. He captured the man's neck with his arm and squeezed his jaw, almost crushing it.

Jane leaning in slightly more, looking directly into his eyes and spoke her voice colder than the ice.

"Tell me what you know. Now."

A smirk formed on his lips. Frost squeezed his jaw that was painfully clenched in his hands even more.

A sign of pain passed through his eyes and Frost let go of his jaw.

"Ricky Gallagher."

"Who the hell is he?" Frost asked, spitting out the words.

Ivanov smirked again and spit a little blood on to the floor. He, then, lifted his eyes and met Jane's gaze.

"Allan's brother. Paddy Doyle's right hand man."

**A.N: I hope you enjoyed reading! Things are starting to heat up! Just hang in there! And reviews both encourage me to write and help me smooth the story line out, so you know... Keep 'em coming! Take care!**


End file.
